I Love You, Okay!
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Switzerland admits his love to Austria. (Hetalia Lemon AustriaxSwitzerland) Leave reviews and requests please!


Switzerland could hear the soft piano playing from outside. He saw Hungary sitting by the front door, sewing a pretty green dress. Probably not for her to wear, however. Hungary hated wearing dresses.

Switzerland awkwardly approached her. Hungary looked up, confusedly. She hadn't seen Switzerland in so long. She wondered why he was there. Austria kind of declared that he hated Switzerland a few decades ago. Hungary didn't really expect to see Switzerland anymore outside of world meetings.

"Miss Hungary?" He looked at her, but then awkwardly looked at the ground. He was never good with talking to others.

"I haven't seen you around often, Switzerland." Her voice was friendly, although her eyes said confusion and slight defensiveness and protectiveness over Austria.

"I-I need to speak with Austria." He stammered out nervously. His cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Austria? Yes, he's in the piano room like usual. You remember where it is, correct?" Austria's house was huge, because he was kind of rich. Switzerland used to always be in Austria's house, and even used to live in it. However, he hadn't been to it in decades. Switzerland nodded. He knew the house like the back of his hand. Even if he didn't, he would just follow the sound of Beethoven. Although, Beethoven really was German, not Austrian...

Switzerland entered the house. It was pristine, like usual. He did memorize the house. Nothing had changed. The furniture didn't change, the pictures on the walls didn't change...None of it had changed.

He pushed open the large brown door, to see Austria's fingers dancing over the piano keys freely. His whole body moved when he played. He had sheet music in front of him, although his eyes were closed gently and calmly. Switzerland had heard the song a million times. It was gorgeous, but he never knew the name of the piece. Normally, Switzerland would wait until Austria was done with his song before talking to him, but today was different. Switzerland might lose his courage if he waited for the song to end.

"A-Austria! W-We need to talk!" Austria recognized the voice, and his hands stopped, fingers still on the keys and playing a beautiful chord. _No, it can't be. There's no where Switzerland is here. Who is that? That can't be Switzerland. He hates me. He hates me so much. He wouldn't want to talk to me._

He turned around, removing his hands from the piano gently. Sure enough, Switzerland was fidgeting and blushing, losing his confidence and bravery.

"Switzerland?" He was very surprised to see his former-friend there.

"Listen, Austria...I...I love you!" Switzerland finally blurted out, tears of nervousness in his green eyes. Austria stood from the piano, walking toward Switzerland who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Austria couldn't speak, he simply grabbed Switzerland's waist, pulling him into a fiery kiss. "A-Austria! Wh-What are you doing?" Switzerland's face was bright red.

"I love you." Austria responded, kissing Switzerland's cheek.

"But...you said that you hated me..." Switzerland finally worked up the courage to look at Austria's purple eyes, but he quickly looked back down.

"You said that you hated me, too. You don't even like me around your little sister." Austria's slender pale hand was on Switzerland's cheek, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"Well...I didn't mean that, okay? I just said that...because I thought you didn't like being around me anymore..." Switzerland felt awkward looking Austria in the eyes, so he glanced down at the floor as he stammered out his next sentence.

"I've...loved you since we first met." Austria's cheeks were tinted with pink. Their lips crashed again. Tongues began being used, in a furious fiery fight for dominance. Austria's hands lingered up Switzerland's shirt, Switzerland's hands around Austria's waist. Gripping of torsos, with and without the barrier of fabric followed.

Austria's hand rubbed over Switzerland's nipple gently, but Switzerland still moaned. "Nn...A-Austria..." Switzerland looked incredibly embarrassed about moaning, but Austria didn't mind the moans. In fact, he loved them.

Austria looked down, noticing the tent in Switzerland's pants. "Sviss...You've reacted...down there."

Switzerland's face turned bright red. "I-I'm sorry!" Austria simply reacted by pushed Switzerland against a wall, kneeling in front of him. "Ah...Austria, what are you..." He was answered when Austria unzipped Switzerland's pants, pulling them down just enough. He then pulled down Switzerland's underwear a bit, revealing a very curved erection standing at attention. Austria looked up at Switzerland's face, as if asking for permission. He loved him so much, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Wh-What if Miss Hungary hears? Or worse...sees?" Austria slowly licked from base to tip, making Switzerland whine lecherously. "Nn...Ah..."

"Then so be it." Those four words made Switzerland grip Austria's silky soft brown hair. Austria slowly wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around it.

"Nnnngh...Austria...Ah, Roderich..." His usual stern or awkward face had fallen, now revealing a very vulnerable and volatile face. "Ah..." Austria slowly started engulfing it. "Nyah...Ah!"

Switzerland had no longer tried to hold back moans. He had given up pretty quickly. He desperately tried not to hump in fear of choking Austria. Austria sensed this, placing a firm grip on Switzerland's hips as he continued taking it into his mouth. Soon, he was deep-throating Switzerland. "Nyah...Ah...Austria..." Switzerland noticed that Austria has a massive erection. Suddenly, it hit him:

_I've never done it with a man. That means one of us will have to be on top, right? Who will be on top? I don't know if I would enjoy being bottom very much. It would be painful, wouldn't it?_

However, this was not the time to ask Austria. Austria started bobbing his head, causing beautiful friction, swirling his tongue in all the right places. "Mmmagh...Austria...That's...so good..." He let out another loud moan. "Nnnagh!" He gripped Austria's hair tighter.

Austria hummed into Switzerland's erection, the vibrations feeling amazing. So much was going on. Switzerland had never received a blowjob from somebody. He never realized how amazing they could feel.

"Ah..." Austria moved quicker. Switzerland felt warmth boil up in his stomach. "A-Ah...Austria...I...have to...nnngh...warn you...I'm...close...to...I'm about to...Mmagh...c-come..." He gripped Austria's hair even tighter.

"Let it out. I'll svallow it." Austria bobbed faster.

"Ah! Austria!" Switzerland came into Austria's mouth, moaning loudly and wantonly, screwing his eyes shut as tight as possible. Austria did as he said he would, and swallowed every last drop.

Austria stood back up, facing Switzerland. Switzerland's face was tinged with pink, but back to his regular stern-looking self. Before Switzerland could say anything, he was lying on the ground, with Austria on top.

"A-Austria..." His voice was so adorable and submissive. Austria couldn't take it; he ripped off his purple jacket, removing his jabot collar. Due to his extreme lust, they were both naked pretty quickly, Austria biting and nibbling at Switzerland's neck. Austria's erection rubbed up against Switzerland's. "R-Roderich..."

Austria was blushing. "You...said my real name." He smiled sweetly. He sucked and pulled at a piece of pale skin, determined to leave as many hickeys as possible. Switzerland humped up, rubbing their erections together. "Nngh...R-Roderich...I need...I need...I need..." Austria laughed lecherously, digging through his pants for lubricant, finding some. He coated his fingers with it, answering Switzerland's question.

_I'm...on bottom. Will this hurt? Probably..._

Apparently Switzerland looked terrified, because Austria looked insanely concerned. "Hey, are you okay? Vhat's vrong?" Austria searched Switzerland's quivering eyes. "Oh...I see, you're a virgin, aren't you?"

Switzerland looked insanely embarrassed. "I'm not a virgin...I mean...I've had sex with women..."

"I see...You're nervous that this vill hurt?" Austria kissed Switzerland gently. "I love you. I von't hurt you. Trust me. It'll hurt at first, I'm not going to lie. But you'll be okay." Austria looked at Switzerland. He held out a hand for Switzerland, Switzerland quickly taking it, holding it firmly. Austria smiled gently. "Spread your legs. The more you spread, the less it will hurt." Switzerland hesitantly did as told. His small frame was trembling the entire time, holding Austria's hand tightly.

Gently, a lube-covered finger was pushed in. Switzerland's lip quivered as a slight and unusual pain hit him. It stung. "Nnh..." It felt very odd, it was something he was not used to. He gripped Austria's hand tighter for comfort.

Austria leaned down, kissing Switzerland gently. "I'm sorry. You'll be okay. I apologize." Austria whispered apologies to Switzerland and slowly began moving his finger, rubbing Switzerland's insides.

"Hah...Austria...Roderich..." Switzerland was still in pain, but it was a wonderful kind of pain. "A-Add another finger...please..." His voice was shaky, and he was begging.

Austria chuckled. "Be patient, Basch." He twisted the finger, curling it. "You have to beg for me to add another. Switzerland humped up, pushing the finger in further. He normally would refuse to beg, but he needed more.

"Please...Please! Mehr, mehr...Bitte, mehr! Bitte, Roderich! Mehr!" Austria smiled, satisfied, and added another finger, then another. Switzerland gasped, humping up again. "So much...stretching..." Austria curled the fingers, gently moving them in and out. "Ah! Roderich..."

Austria gently slipped his fingers out, causing Switzerland to whimper softly. He was not normally like this, he was normally stern and masculine. Switzerland clenched his eyes, gripping Austria's hand very tightly.

Slowly, he felt Austria push himself in. "Ah...It hurts...so much..." Switzerland gasped. He was surprised by how long it was. It slowly pushed in, finally all the way in.

"It's okay, Basch." Austria couldn't help but let out a small wanton sigh with the feeling of Switzerland being tight around his erection. He gently began thrusting, letting out a small sexual whine. "Nygh~!"

"Nn...Roderich..." Switzerland moaned, humping up. His jaw was clenched, his eyes shut in pleasure.

Austria pushed in deep each thrust. He was going slowly, and very passionately. His chocolate brown hair hung from his head, his curl still upright. His cheeks were tinged with red, and he let out a soft moan. "Ah...Swi-Switzerland..." Switzerland moved his free hand up, rubbing at Austria's curl. Austria instantly reacted. "Ah! Switzerland!" He humped randomly, hitting Switzerland's prostate with insane power.

"Nnngh~! Austria, that...that...!" He wasn't able to form sentences. They both humped into each other passionately, moaning the entire time. "Augh! Austria!"

"Hungary could come in any moment and see...see us like this." Austria whispered into Switzerland's ear passionately as Switzerland's hand fiddled with Austria's curl, wrapping it around his fingers, rubbing it, tugging it, and much more.

"Nnnngh!" Switzerland moaned at the thought of this, thrusting into Austria, pushing Austria in deeper. "Ah! Roderich!" He gasped for air, moaning loudly. "Mmagh...Roderich! I'm! I'm!" He felt warmth boil in his abdomen, feeling heaven build up in his erection. "Augh! Roderich! I'm going to...! I'm about to come!"

Austria moaned loudly, slamming in Switzerland. "Ah! Basch!" His eyes were shut tightly.

"Nnyagh~!" Switzerland couldn't take it. He came, splashing semen onto his lower abdomen. His countenance looked vulnerable and sensitive. Weak, yet very strong. Austria continued to slam into Switzerland.

Switzerland toyed with Austria's curled. "Nngh! Basch! Tug it! Tug the curl! Please, mein Gott, pull it hard!" Switzerland tugged it, pulling it hard and randomly over and over again. Austria felt warmth tingle through his back and abdomen, his heart pounding insanely quickly. He didn't know hearts could beat that quickly. It almost worried him a bit. "Ah! Basch!"

Switzerland smiled, able to tell how close Austria was. "Are you about to come?" Switzerland twirled the curl around lecherously.

"Ah!" Austria couldn't form words, all he could do was nod. "Nn! B-Basch~!" He moaned as he climaxed, splashing Switzerland's insides. Austria gulped and gasped for air desperately.

He gently pulled out, lying next to Switzerland, panting. "V-Ve should get dressed...before Hungary sees us." He said in between gulps for air.

"Too late." Hungary was holding a camera while looking at them. Switzerland grabbed his shirt, quickly covering his penis with it. Austria did the same. They nervously stared at Hungary. "I knew Svitzerland vas only hear for bootycall, isn't that right?"

"N-No! That's not the truth! I didn't come here for sex, I'm not a slut! I didn't know that when I came here we'd have sex!" His voice was panicked.

"Yeah, right." Hungary turned the camera off. "I'm selling this to Japan for a shit-ton of money." She walked off.

Switzerland began crying into Austria's pale chest. "Everybody's going to see that video. Austria...everybody will see that..."

Seeing Switzerland, his Switzerland cry made something click inside of him. Austria stood, grabbing the piano stool. "Hungary! Get in here right now!" His voice was terrible pissed off, and he walked out -naked- out of the room.

Switzerland pulled on his boxers and his shirt, following. There he saw Austria hit Hungary with the piano stool. "R-Roderich!" Switzerland's voice was shocked. It was an interesting sight to see; seeing Austria nude and hitting Hungary with a chair.

"Fine! I'm deleting the video! See!? Gone!" Hungary insisted, terrified.

"Good."


End file.
